Photoplay
by PandoraGalacia
Summary: Twilight fanfic - Bella, a professional photographer, recruits Edward to pose with another man for some erotic photos.  AU, OOC, slash and straight mixed.  Mature audiences only - 18 and older.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story … Stefanie Meyers owns the characters, I just get them into sticky situations …**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash. Edward/Bella/Jasper**

BPOV

Shit. Where _was_ he? He'd promised to help me with this.

"Jasper, I don't know where Edward is. I'm sure he'll be here shortly. Do you mind if we get started?"

The tall blond man in docs, ripped jeans and leather jacket, smiled and put down the magazine he was reading. "Not at all. How do you want me, Bella?" He winked at me, acting coy.

I grinned. "How do you think, J? I need you naked, of course."

He sighed, as if it was a huge trial to strip for me. As if he hadn't done it many times for me before. As if he wasn't getting paid for his services.

I fiddled with the camera as he took off his clothes, piling them neatly on one of the chairs. I may have peeked a little. Okay, I peeked a lot. He was a beautiful man.

He caught me looking. "See something you like?"

"You know it. Too bad I can't have it." I went back to setting up the shot.

"That _is_ a shame. If you were a man, I'd be fucking you right now." He drawled with his southern accent and my panties about melted.

"Good to know." I said. "I need you to lie down on the bed by the window, on your back, please."

"Yes, ma'am." He murmured and did as instructed.

Once he was in position, I allowed myself to really look at him. I was photographing him after all. I had to examine the composition, the lighting, the position of his … oh, holy hell. Who was I kidding? I was enjoying the pretty as much as anything else. The piece I was working on was for a gay men's magazine. The goal was to produce some erotic shots of men together, without necessarily revealing their faces. That was how I had persuaded Edward to be involved. He wasn't a professional model like Jasper. Although he had the body and face for it, his personality was not suited to modeling.

Jasper lay there on the carefully disheveled white cotton sheets, his long lean surfer's body stretched out in the sunshine from the window. Jasper was a bit of a 'bad boy' and he had the tattoos to prove it; a tribal design on his bicep and a snake twining around his left leg from his muscular buttock to mid calf. Both his nipples were pierced too, and he had o idea how often I'd fantasized about sucking them and playing with those tiny barbells with my tongue (also pierced). Okay, well, maybe he did have an idea. I might have even mentioned it once or twice. I really was without shame. And we were pretty open with each other. He knew I'd do him in an instant if he'd let me. I knew he only wanted boys with big cocks and tight little asses.

Hence, Edward. I figured, if I couldn't have Jasper, at least I could live vicariously through my best friend. Edward had a very big cock and a fuck worthy ass. Again, if I had been born a man, I'd've tapped that pretty thing long ago.

Alas, I was what I was; a not-unattractive (some would even say pretty), yet wholly untouchable, female. At least, I was to the men that I consistently found the hottest. Gorgeous gay men who seemed drawn to me although not in the way I'd wished for many times.

"What do you want me to do, Bella? Just lie here?" Jasper asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh. I guess, just do whatever you'd do if this was your bed at home and I wasn't in the room." I suggested.

"All right." He said quietly and I watched as his right hand moved slowly down and wrapped around his beautiful, semi-erect cock.

"Yeah … that's perfect …" I murmured, and started taking shots while he stroked himself slowly, lazily; as if he was indeed home on a sunny Sunday afternoon with nowhere to be. He turned his face to the wall and gave himself up to it.

Just then, I heard footsteps on the wooden stairs and there was a quiet knock on the door. Jasper didn't seem to hear and I was reluctant to miss the opportunity to shoot his inspired actions, so I quickly slipped over to the door and opened it, beckoning Edward into the room.

"Shhh. Just sit down and be quiet, please. We started without you."

"Okay." He whispered and took a seat quietly.

I went back to the camera and clicked away. Wow, Jasper was really getting into this. His beautiful cock was at full attention now and his hand moved along it at a slightly quicker pace. His breathing was fast and his chest rose and fell with it. He was staring away from the camera, at the wall, and just letting himself go. It was beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

I saw his cheek move as he grinned. "Big, glorious cocks and tight asses …"

Uh huh. See?

"Sounds wonderful."

"Doesn't it?"

I looked over at Edward and his eyes were locked on the image of Jasper, lying on the unmade bed in the sunlight, playing with himself.

He shifted in his seat and I knew what this was doing to him; because it was doing it to me too. He met my eyes and mouthed the word "Christ" and looked back at Jasper. After a minute more of watching, he stood up and came over to stand beside me. But his eyes were still on Jasper.

"Bella, who the fuck is that?" he whispered.

"A friend of mine."

"I thought you were gonna get one of those twinks I always see you with."

I looked at him with a horrified expression. "Are you fucking kidding me? I need men for this one, Edward. Strong, fully-grown, masculine men. That …" I pointed at Jasper. "Is all man."

"No fucking kidding. Is he gay?"

I nodded. "As the day is long, Edward."

"Fuck." He swore and I saw him press his hand against the front of his jeans.

"You gonna be okay? I mean, do you still wanna help me out?"

He glanced back at Jasper, whose cock seemed to have gotten even bigger. "Well, it's a dirty job but …"

"Okay, smart-ass. Take off your clothes and I'll introduce you."

"Wait – do you have a mint or something?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Edward; in the bowl on the coffee table. Did you just have a smoke?"

He nodded, looking at Jasper again as he popped a mint into his pretty mouth and started to undress. I swear, I had the best job ever. "I think I need another one."

"No fucking way. We're already late getting started. I hope you at least showered today?"

He gave me a look. "Of course."

Jasper must have heard us then, because he turned his head at that moment. He stared at Edward and a grin broke out on his handsome face. "Hello, Edward."

Edward stood there, frozen, with his shirt off and his jeans pushed down to his knees. His big erect cock was outlined clearly beneath the thin cotton of his black boxer briefs. His eyes were wide and the color had left his face.

"Jasper," he whispered, when he was able to speak. "What the – what the hell are you doing here?"

I really tried not to laugh at the expression on Edward's face, but it was a priceless moment.

"Well, now, that should be fairly obvious, Edward." Jasper drawled, continuing to glide his hand along his straining shaft."

Edward turned to me, his face a mixture of bewilderment and terror. "Bella …"

I shrugged. "Edward, I had to do it this way. You've been pining for the man for weeks but you're too chicken to talk to him beyond a quick 'hi' in the quad."

"But … this is …"

"This is perfect. You can skip all the awkward small talk and get to really know each other." I looked at Jasper and back at Edward. "I mean, really get to know each other."

He hesitated, looking from me to Jasper and back again.

"Come on, Edward." Jasper murmured. "I won't bite … unless you ask me too."

"Oh, shit." He muttered and pushed his shoes and jeans off, his face reddening. "Isabella Swan, you are gonna pay for this."

"You know I'm gonna pay you, Edward. I'm paying you to pose naked with a man you've wanted to fuck since you first set eyes on him." I shrugged and took some more shots of Jasper. He'd never stopped moving his hand. He was a consummate professional. "Hell, you should be paying me. Or, at least, a thank you would be nice."

He shot me an angry glare as he piled his clothes next to Jasper's. "I'm leaving my shorts on." He stated.

"Edward –"

"Why don't we have a little warm-up first, Bella?" Jasper suggested.

Hmmm. Maybe that was a good idea. Edward could be shy. And stubborn. "Okay. Fine. But the boxers come off in ten minutes."

Edward nodded and cleared his throat. "Um … what should I …"

"Why don't you get up there on the bed with him? I think that would be a good place to start, don't you?" I couldn't hide my sarcasm. He was being such a dolt.

He flipped me the bird but did as he was told. Jasper moved over to give him some room.

"I don't know why you haven't just asked me out or something, Edward. I'd have said yes."

He looked at Jasper and his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Really?" I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, the guy had no idea how gorgeous he was. Looking at them both right now; Jasper with his blue eyes, blond hair and tattoos and Edward with his messy auburn hair, green eyes and lanky frame, was doing naughty things to my insides.

Jasper nodded. "Oh, yeah. And now that I've seen you like this …" his eyes traveled up and down Edward's almost-naked form. " … there's no turning back."

"Did you know?"

"Hmmm?"

"When Bella asked you to model with me, did you know I'd been crushing on you?"

He nodded. "Well, I suspected. And Bella confirmed it."

"Okay, boys, enough chit-chat." I interrupted. "I need you to give me something."

"Uh, like what, darlin'?" Jasper asked, probably figuring that Edward needed some help.

"Well … Edward, why don't you go on your hands and knees over Jasper while he's touching himself. Just look at him and let me see how great it looks. You can touch him if you want to." Jeez, for a smart guy, Edward had trouble with the simplest things. If it was me up there I'd probably have my mouth around Jasper's cock by now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to fuck with them …**

**Thanks to the lovely SingleStrand who beta'd this for me on very short notice. If you haven't read 'Hard' yet, you're missing out. Seriously.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash. Edward/Bella/Jasper. If you are offended by manlove or talk about bodily fluids, this is not for you ****.**

"_Okay, boys, enough chit-chat." I interrupted. "I need you to give me something."_

"_Uh, like what, darlin'?" Jasper asked, probably figuring that Edward needed some help._

"_Well … Edward, why don't you go on your hands and knees over Jasper while he's touching himself. Just look at him and let me see how great it looks. You can touch him if you want to." Jeez, for a smart guy, Edward had trouble with the simplest things. If it was me up there I'd probably have my mouth around Jasper's cock by now. _

Edward carefully and slowly got into the position I'd suggested, and Jasper stared up at him and his hand started moving again. It was perfect.

"Oh, yes …" I murmured, clicking away. "That's perfect. You guys look amazing."

Edward hovered over Jasper as Jasper stroked himself and gazed up at Edward. I could see Jasper's lips moving; he was whispering to Edward and I couldn't make out what he was saying. Edward shook his head but I saw the corner of his lip twitch. _That's right Jasper. He's a horse that needs to be gentled. Speak softly and go slow …_

Hesitantly and oh, so slowly, Edward placed his hand on Jasper's chest, just resting it there. He still seemed unable to meet Jasper's gaze. Jasper was still whispering. I saw Edward hesitate, and his forehead wrinkled as he seemed to consider something. Then, so subtly I almost missed it, he nodded once.

Jasper lifted his other hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around his erection, and slowly and carefully placed it over the large bulge in Edward's boxer briefs. Edward's eyes closed and the muscles in his arms clenched and released as he attempted to control his response. Jasper kept whispering as he very gently stroked his palm against Edward, watching him carefully and observing his reactions.

It was an incredibly sweet and gentle scene, and I tried to capture that in the photos I was taking. It was also incredibly hot.

"Beautiful," I murmured, staring at the two of them through the picture window and squeezing the little bulb over and over. These pictures were going to be fucking amazing.

But Jasper knew I needed more. And I'm pretty sure he did too. Slowly and surreptitiously, his hand moved closer to the waistband of Edward's briefs. Edward's eyes were still closed, and his head was hanging down. He was listening to Jasper's soothing words as Jasper's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and encountered his naked cock. He gasped as Jasper slid his whole hand in and encircled it.

"Oh, yeah," Jasper moaned, loudly enough that I could hear. "So big … so hard … for me …" he murmured. "Look at me, Edward."

For a moment, I thought Edward might refuse, or even call the whole thing off. He'd been known to do ridiculous things before. I held my breath. Then I watched as Edward's head lifted up. He opened his eyes and met Jasper's steady gaze as Jasper continued to stroke him beneath the fabric.

"You are fucking beautiful, Edward." Jasper said. "And your cock feels so good in my hand … but we need to get rid of these …"

_Yes! That's it, Jasper. You are so awesome!_

Much to my amazement, Edward nodded and glanced at me as he let Jasper push his boxers down and off of him. In order to do so, Jasper had to sit up and, before he got back in position, he slid a hand along Edward's flank and kissed his hip. "So beautiful …"

Edward shuddered and let out a long sigh. Jasper resumed his position underneath him and wrapped one hand around himself again and the other around Edward's now bare cock.

"Oh my god, that looks so great! Don't move!" I told them, eager to get several shots of this. I was gonna be the fucking Annie Leibovitz of gay porn after this.

Jasper, ever the professional, was as motionless as he could be with two hard cocks in hand. But I could see his chest rising and falling with the effort and tension of holding this position. Edward couldn't help himself and thrust once against Jasper's grasp and then murmured, "S-sorry."

Jasper grinned. "Tsk, tsk. Eager now, are we, Edward?"

"Do you know how fucking long I've wanted your hand on my cock, Jasper?"

"Tell me."

"Oh, fuck … Bella, are you done yet?"

"Yeah. You can move now." I grinned at the poor horny boys. "But take it slow, please. I don't want to miss anything."

"How long, Edward?" Jasper asked as he started moving his hands slowly again.

Edward moaned and thrust his hips again. "S-so fucking long."

"Oh, baby, you should've told me." He stroked Edward's cock a little bit harder. "I'll let you in on a little secret, okay?"

Edward nodded.

"Look at me, baby."

Edward raised his eyes to Jasper's again.

"I've been watching you too. Imagining what you'd look like naked, with your big cock in my hand … and here you are …"

"Jasper." Suddenly Edward's mouth was on Jasper's and they were kissing desperately and deeply and even I could feel the charge in the air. But I had to remind them of what we were trying to achieve here before it got out of hand.

"Okay, easy now, don't get carried away - we've just started. And I can't shoot the kiss 'cause we don't want headshots. Unfortunately. 'Cause it's really hot. Um, guys?"

They weren't listening to me. They were lost to this kiss that had taken weeks to finally occur and so I let them be for a few more moments. Then I dropped the bulb, walked over so that I was standing right next to them and clapped my hands loudly. "Boys!"

They broke apart and looked at me like I was from another planet.

"You know, this is really wonderful and special, but we really do have some work to do here. Can you get a grip?"

Jasper looked down at his hand on Edward's cock and said, "Well, Bella, I seem to have a pretty good grip right now."

"Very funny. Edward."

Edward was nuzzling and kissing Jasper's neck and throat. _Jesus, did I need to get a hose?_

"Fuck off, Bella," he muttered, continuing his actions.

"Edward, baby …" Jasper said, " … there's lots of time. Let's give Bella what she wants and then I'll give you what _you_ want. I promise."

"Okay," he whispered and tore his lips away from Jasper's neck to glare at me. "What do you want?"

I smiled. "Thank you. Look, I don't know why you're being all bitchy with me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be in this position."

"Maybe you shouldn't play with fire, Bella."

"Okay, look, hot shot. Do you think you could just get in some different positions for me and touch each other? And then I'll leave you alone and you can fuck each other silly for all I care. Okay?" _Oh, my god, he was such a fucking amateur._

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you." I walked back to the camera. "Edward, can you stay on all fours for a bit longer?"

"I thought you wanted us to move?"

"I want Jasper to move. I'm thinking if he could kneel up facing me from the other side of you, that would look great."

"Sure thing, darlin', Jasper drawled and moved to get into the position I'd suggested. As he moved around to Edward's other side, his hand came down with a slap on Edward's backside.

"Shit …" Edward gasped. "What the hell was that?"

"Foreplay." Jasper grinned and got in position. "What should I do with my hands, Bella?" he said and winked at me.

"Just put one on his ass and the other on his shoulder, for now. Yeah, that's perfect. Edward, the lines of your body in this position are incredible."

He didn't respond. He was still pissed that I'd interrupted his smooching on Jasper. _Well, well. Two could play at this game_. "Okay, I got some good ones. Now, Jasper, can I get you to hand job him again?"

Jasper's mouth quirked up. "Abosolutely, darlin'."

Edward shot a glance at me and I shrugged, unwrapping a piece of gum and popping it in my mouth. "What?"

"I feel like a goat being milked or something …" he murmured as Jasper's hand wrapped around him again. "Oh, fuck …" he whispered.

Jasper had wet his hand with some spit and was moving it slickly over Edward's cock. "You want me to milk you, baby?"

"Oh … Jesus … that's not what I … " He moaned as Jasper worked him with obvious skill.

"Mm hm. I bet I can get some milk out of you. Some hot … creamy … white … sticky … milk …"

I almost stopped shooting, the sight before me was so hot. Edward was groaning, his eyes closed and his body tense, as Jasper stroked him. I was worried he might come; he looked like he was getting to that point already, and Jasper's dirty mouth was doing things to me too. Oh well. Maybe a come shot would work out nicely, as long as it didn't make too big a mess.

"Jasper, that's awesome. If he comes, just aim it at the bed. We don't have time for showers and I'm gonna need a bit more after this."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, his hand moving faster. "You gonna come for me, baby? You gonna shoot all over these white sheets for me?"

And I knew he was going to, any second. He was groaning and thrusting into Jasper's hand and I'd never seen anything so beautiful. His head was hanging, and Jasper was holding onto his shoulder to keep him from falling over. His hands were fisting the sheets and his body was starting to tremble.

"Oh, yeah, baby, that's it … let go and come for me, baby … come for me, Edward."

And that was it. I watched, enthralled, as, with a loud groan, Edward shot thick streams of come onto the sheets, over and over and over, until I wondered when he'd be done. _Leave it to Edward to have a dramatically long climax. He gave the term 'drama queen' new meaning._

Jasper was chuckling and pumping the come out of him and having the time of his life. I could tell. We exchanged a glance, and I shrugged as if to say, 'Hell, I didn't know he was _that _into you'.

When he was finally finished, Jasper gathered him up against him and kissed his neck as he ran his hands over Edward's muscular chest and abs. Edward let his head fall back on Jasper's shoulder and kept emitting these little girly whimpers, like it was all too much for him. But his body, stretched up now in front of Jasper, facing me; well, there was nothing girly about that, and I kept taking pictures as Jasper rubbed him down like he was a prize stallion or something.

"Wow. Great job. Both of you," I said, very pleased. "I just want to try one more thing. But first we need to get rid of these sheets."

**Please review if you would like more of this story ****.**

**PG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to take advantage of them …**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash. Edward/Bella/Jasper. **

**Thank you to SingleStrand for her excellent beta-ing skills; and to the PPSS for the great recommendation. And thanks for all the lovely reviews. They give me a warm feeling on the inside. Just to forewarn that this story was always meant as a fun little romp – not necessarily a realistic bit of fiction. Hope you enjoy **

After awhile Edward seemed to have recovered from his orgasm and was already sporting a semi as he watched Jasper and I put the new sheet on the bed.

"Bella," he said. "Can I talk to you?"

_Uh oh. Please don't tell me he's gonna chicken out of the rest of the photoshoot._

"Excuse me, Jasper, I said and walked over to where Edward was standing. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "Well, okay, here's the thing …" He looked me in the eyes. "I'm really feeling something for this guy."

I grinned. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, well, it is, and it isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella. I just lost control after three minutes of the best handjob of my life. It's … embarrassing." He was blushing.

I took him by the shoulders and stared into his gorgeous green eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked and hard and so close to me. "Edward, it was beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I think Jasper's pretty stoked that he has that effect on you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Look, I'm sorry I've come across so bitchy, but I really need to do this shoot and, my god, you both look so fucking incredible, it's blowing my mind. Please, please, don't give up on this; on him. Jasper's a really great guy. And so are you."

He looked at Jasper, who was sitting on the bed, stroking himself to keep himself hard for the next round. "Okay," he nodded. "I can do this."

"Just a bit more and then I'll leave the two of you alone, okay? And you can take this to the next level."

"Okay."

"And, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn to have some control now."

His lip quirked up, and he glanced at Jasper again. He nodded, and I went back to the camera. "Okay. I want that last position - the one you were in after Edward's precipitous climax …"

Edward gave me the stink-eye.

" … but reversed. Edward behind, Jasper in front."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said with a smirk. He kneeled up on the edge of the bed, facing me, and looked at Edward. "Come on, Edward." He held out his hand. "Don't be shy now."

Fuck me. He was such a gentleman. I would kill to be the one Jasper was looking at right now.

Edward moved closer and took Jasper's hand. Jasper drew him up onto the bed and Edward moved in behind him, circling his arms around Jasper's waist and pressing his body against him. He rested his forehead on Jasper's shoulder, too shy to look at me right now.

"That's it, that's it. Stay like that for a minute … very nice." I took several shots.

"Mmm, Edward, you seem to have a remarkable recovery time …" Jasper murmured. "By the way, I loved milking your pretty peen …"

I think Edward moaned quietly.

"Okay. Edward? You know what would look really amazing?" I asked.

"Mm hm," he murmured, still not looking.

"Why don't you put your hand around Jasper's cock?"

Jasper nodded. "What an inspired idea, Bella."

He reached up and gently pulled Edward's right hand from his belly, down his happy trail, to his own jutting erection. He closed his eyes as Edward gently wrapped his fingers around it, his forehead still pressed to Jasper's shoulder.

"Oh … yeah … fuck, Edward …" he moaned. "Don't move your hand, just hold it tight, baby … that feels so fucking good." He winked at me, and I took shot after shot of amazing photos. The editors of the magazine were gonna fall at my fucking feet.

When I finished shooting, I looked up and saw that Edward was kissing Jasper's neck and Jasper was whispering something to him. Edward's hand started moving on Jasper's massive cock and I noticed that Jasper had moved one hand behind him and was doing god-knows-what to Edward.

"Okay, you know what, guys? Just take it wherever you want to and I'll keep shooting. If you want me to stop shooting just say so. I've got lots of great stuff now, but if I have the chance to get more, I'll take it."

I don't know if they even heard me, but I was damned if I was gonna interrupt them to make sure.

The hand that Jasper had placed behind him reappeared and he reached up to slide his fingers in Edward's hair and guide him into a passionate kiss. They kissed like they'd been lovers for years and had been apart for a month. They were hungry and horny and eager for connection.

All of a sudden, Edward broke away and twisted Jasper around, pushing him down and falling on top of him. It happened so fast I don't think Jasper knew what hit him. But suddenly, he was underneath this six-foot-two bundle of horn dog that was just now finding his purchase. And he was loving it.

"Oh, fuck, Edward …" he moaned, stretching out and giving himself up to it. "You gonna make me your bitch, baby?"

Edward groaned and rubbed his cock against Jasper's thigh as he lowered his head to a pierced nipple. "Quiet …" he whispered and then he was sucking that little barbell and playing it with his tongue and I almost moaned, it looked so fucking good.

_And dammit, I wanted to taste it!_

I think I must've made a noise, because Jasper looked over at me and asked if I wanted a taste.

_Fuck. What?_

I stared at him and my heart rate spiked. _What the fuck?_

"What?" I whispered.

"Strip, Bella. We need you naked."

"What?" _What was happening? Had I entered the fucking Twilight Zone? Or was he messing with me?_

And then, Edward looked over at me with this mischievous little grin on his face and said, "We had to do it this way, sweetie. You've been pining for our cocks for so long and you're too chicken to seduce us, so …"

I couldn't fucking speak. I was standing there staring at them with my mouth hanging open.

"Dear God, I don't think I've ever seen her speechless, Jasper," Edward murmured.

"Bella." Jasper spoke to me as if I was the spooked horse now, in danger of bolting. "Let go of the camera, take off your clothes, and get over here."

I stared at them. _They set me up! Motherfuckers. And now they wanted … wait a minute. They wanted me to join them?_

"Don't make me come over and get you," Jasper said in his sternest voice.

"Um … but I thought …" My voice was like a little girl's all of a sudden, shy and hesitant. It didn't sound like me at all. "Edward?"

"What? You thought we only liked cock? Isn't that interesting. 'Cause Jasper and I appear to have similar views on the subject of pussy." He ruffled Jasper's hair affectionately and kissed him chastely.

"Mm hm. Not our first choice, necessarily, but not to be dismissed, either," Jasper drawled. "Especially when that pussy is attached to an intelligent, talented, sweet and …"

"Bossy," Edward interjected.

"Bossy woman, such as yourself. Now, are you gonna take off your clothes or do I have to come over and do it for you?"

I kind of shrugged weakly and gave them a little hesitant smile. I was still waiting for someone to jump in and yell "Punked!" and my brain was short-circuiting. "Um, that last thing you said. 'Cause I'm not quite convinced this is actually happening and not part of a fucked up fantasy that's taken on a life of its own."

By the time I'd finished my ramble, they had gotten off the bed and were actually approaching my frozen, yet incredibly aroused, form.

"Oh my … fuck …" I said, as Edward started unbuttoning my shirt.

**Okay, so, they got her good, huh? Don't worry slash lovers, there's still some Edward and Jasper action in store **

**Please review – it makes my fingers type faster.**

**Pandora.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to bend them to my will.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash and threesome. Edward/Bella/Jasper. **

**Thank you to SingleStrand for her excellent beta-ing skills (hangs head in shame at some of the corrections – know and no. I mean, come on!); and to the PPSS for the great recommendation. **

**And thanks for all the lovely reviews. A few of you were disappointed that I let Bella in on the action. If you only like all-male threesomes, keep your eye on my profile. There will be a story up in a couple of weeks that you will enjoy. **

**Okay, I'm a little embarrassed of where I've taken Bella (sorry S.M.) in this chapter. Anyway, she seems to be enjoying herself. Hope you will too **

"Happy birthday, Bella," he whispered, and his lips were on mine as Jasper moved behind me and started unzipping my pants. Edward's lips were just as I'd imagined them; soft and gentle and warm and silky.

"My birthday was last week …" was all I could think to say. He just chuckled and kept kissing me.

Jasper pushed my jeans and panties down, and I stepped out of them shakily.

"Um, do you guys have … um … condoms … and stuff ?"

"Bella, sweetie, we've got everything you need …" Jasper murmured, and I felt his lips on my bottom, "… and you know it."

As Edward finished with my buttons and pushed my shirt off, I felt Jasper's hand snake around and then his fingers were slipping between my legs. I moaned as I felt his long fingers where I'd always imagined them.

"Fuck, Bella … you're drenched, sweetie," he said, as his fingers slid easily inside me. "And so tight and warm."

I moaned into Edward's mouth. He'd made short work of my bra, leaving me no doubt that he'd slept with women in the past. _Bastard. How did I not know this?_ His hands were on my breasts, his thumbs stroking roughly over my nipples. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

I broke from the kiss. "But … I don't … are you sure?" I asked both of them. _Why was I questioning this? Why couldn't I just shut up and enjoy it? Honestly, I was my own worst enemy._

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Just be quiet and let us take over, okay?"

"Ungh …" And that was the issue. _Could I relinquish control? If it was the only way to have this incredible experience? _I thought about it as Jasper's fingers probed deeper.

"Yes!" I cried out. _Yes, I could._

They both chuckled. Then, they must have given each other a signal, because Jasper's fingers slid out of me and Edward scooped me up and carried me to the bed. My eyes met Jasper's over Edward's shoulder, and the look he gave me left me no doubt that he wanted this. As Edward lowered me to the sheets, I sent a quick thank you to God and the angels for bestowing this most precious gift upon me. And then all other thoughts left me as I watched the two boys descend on me like I was an 'all-you-can-eat' buffet.

Edward's tongue was suddenly circling my nipple, and Jasper pushed my legs apart roughly. I felt him settle between them and his warm breath on me as he said, "Oh, Bella … what a pretty little pussy you have …" He spread me with his thumbs and I couldn't help wiggling in anticipation. "Un uh, stay still, sweetie."

"But …" I moaned. "Oh, fuck, Jasper … are you doing what I think you're doing?"

He chuckled. "What do you think I'm doing, Bella?"

His thumbs held me open and he blew his breath onto me, making me desperate. Edward was sucking and nipping one nipple and pinching the other.

"Please, Jasper, please … please …" I mumbled, so turned on and so eager to have his mouth on me.

"Tell me what to do, sweetie."

"Oh … fuck …"

"What do you want me to do, Bella?"

"Anything … oh, fuck … use your tongue … or your finger … oh my god."

And then his two fingers were sliding into me, and he was sucking and nipping at my clit. I lasted maybe three seconds before my body convulsed and I cried out my release. My body shook and trembled and finally stilled beneath them. I panted and panted with my eyes closed, and then I whispered, "Motherfuck." They both laughed.

"Jesus, Bella, you came quicker than I did," Edward muttered, obviously pleased.

I lifted a weak arm and flipped him the bird, still with my eyes closed.

"Bella, have you ever been fucked in the ass?" Jasper asked, and I felt his finger slide down and tease me there.

My eyes flew open. _Oh … shit_. I nodded mutely.

His grin was immediate and then that slippery finger was pushing into me and I gasped. "But only by macho straight guys … they usually have more fun than I do."

"Oh, sweetie …" Edward murmured. He was still playing with my breasts and licking my nipples. I'd never figured him for a breast man. More a balls and cock guy. "I'm so sorry. That's just … so fucking unfair."

Jasper slid his finger deeper inside me. "How does that feel, darlin'?"

I moaned. "Good … really good," I admitted.

"Listen," he said, kissing my pussy gently. "If you let me … I'll fuck that pretty little ass of yours and show you how it's supposed to be done. Okay?"

_Fuck. He so owned me_. "Okay," I whispered.

"That's my girl …" Edward murmured proudly.

"Wait … I just have one condition." I said, trying to ignore the fact that Jasper was wiggling his finger around inside me like he was looking for a lost marble.

They both looked at me curiously. "What's the condition?" Edward asked carefully.

"I wanna see you guys go down on each other first."

They looked at each other and then back at me. "You mean, like, sixty-nine?"

"Oh my god … Jasper … stay still for a second … I can't even fucking think."

He did as I'd asked him.

"No … one at a time. But nobody comes, got it?" I regarded them sternly. _Phew, I was sounding like myself again, finally_. "You guys save that shit for me."

Jasper nodded and looked at Edward. Edward was trying not to grin. "Okay," he said. "Who first?"

_Hmm._ "I wanna see Jasper suck you first." I don't know why. I just really wanted to see Edward's big cock in Jasper's hot, dirty mouth more than anything.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper murmured, giving Edward a nasty smirk and sliding his finger out of me. "But, uh, I should go wash my hand so … maybe you could warm him up for me?" He left us to each other.

I looked at Edward, and he was looking at my mouth and rubbing his cock. His cock was beautiful. I'd always thought so. Well, at least since I'd first seen it in Grade 10 - by accident. Happy accident. I'd seen it many times since then. We'd gone camping once or twice, skinny-dipping a few times, and once, he and some other drunk guys were comparing peens at a party. In fact, I think it had come to a vote. Edward won - in all categories.

And now, here I was, staring at it and licking my lips, and he was waiting so patiently. I looked up at him and met his gaze. "You want me to …"

He gulped. "Yeah."

"Okay," I said, wrapping my hand around him and pulling my hair out of the way. _Mm hm, come to momma …_ I licked the moisture from the tip and swirled my tongue around the whole head, delighting in his gasps.

"Oh, Bella …" he murmured.

I moaned and took him more deeply in my mouth, sucking that beautiful cock like I'd always imagined. And now it was real and I could taste him and hear him and fuck me if it wasn't the most incredible thing.

Suddenly, Jasper's strong hand wrapped around mine, and I felt him settle onto the bed beside me. "Like this …"

He squeezed my hand and stroked Edward roughly, causing him to groan loudly. Then I felt Jasper's lips on my cheek, and I came off Edward's cock and turned toward him. Then Jasper was kissing me and his tongue was in my mouth and it was so good I moaned. Then he turned and covered Edward's cock with his mouth, still stroking him roughly.

Edward groaned again. "Oh, fuck yeah … take turns … take turns … Bella, that piercing is driving me crazy …"

Jasper came off him politely and I took over, doing my best to give it to him like a man – rough and hard and messy.

"Oh … fuck … Bella … Jesus Christ …"

Then I let Jasper have another turn and it was so fucking hot, I just watched with wide eyes and my mouth open. I was panting and trembling and I almost felt like I could come just watching this.

Then Jasper gave Edward a final pull and popped off his cock. "Okay. Now it's my turn."

Edward and I watched as Jasper lay back on the bed, his head propped on the pillows, and grabbed his cock, rubbing it gently. "Who's first?"

"Me," we both said, but Edward was quickest. In a second, he leaned over and grabbed Jasper's cock like it was a double-scoop ice cream and he was a kid at the fair. He held Jasper's gaze for a moment as he took him in his mouth, and Jasper's lips opened with a gasp. He watched Edward and moaned and placed a hand on Edward's auburn head. "Oh, baby … yeah … I love your mouth."

It didn't look like Edward wanted to share, so I just sat there and watched them. And if it wasn't the hottest fucking thing I'd ever seen next to Jasper making Edward come with his hand. My own hand slipped down to my pussy and I played with it while I watched. I was dripping wet and so fucking turned on.

When I finally tore my eyes from Edward, I met Jasper's hooded gaze. He was watching me and obviously enjoying the show. _Hmm._

I grinned and lifted my fingers to my mouth, sucking them clean and letting myself be the dirty girl I could be.

"Oh … fuck," Jasper moaned, grabbing Edward's hair and pulling it. "Fuck … look at her, Edward … look at Bella …"

_Oh, jeez. _Well, I'd better give them something good …

I turned then, just as Edward came off of Jasper, and presented my naughty bits to them, sticking my ass in the air and reaching my hand between my legs to stroke myself. I was so beyond anything resembling shame right now. I was just an animal, a primal being that needed to be fucked. I closed my eyes and surrendered to whatever might happen.

**Please review. I love reviews almost as much as I love writing smut …**

**Pandora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash and mixed threesome. Edward/Bella/Jasper. **

**Thank you to SingleStrand for her excellent beta-ing skills. And thanks for all the lovely reviews. They give me a warm feeling on the inside. **

**Well, this is the last chapter. However, as a response to those who would have preferred Bella not to have gotten involved, I will be writing 'Photoplay – Alternate Ending" in which the boys will just keep playing for the camera …**

Suddenly, it seemed like there were warm hands everywhere. I couldn't tell whose were whose and I didn't care.

My own hand was batted away and a male hand replaced it. Fingers pushed inside, and I moaned. Then a hand was cupping my breast and fingers were teasing my nipple. _Edward?_

I opened my eyes only to come face to face with Jasper.

"Hello, darlin'," he whispered and kissed my shoulder.

"H-hi …"

"Shhh … don't talk … just feel."

I nodded and closed my eyes again. I felt Jasper press his hard cock against my side as he pinched and fondled my breasts. Edward wrapped an arm around my thigh and slid his fingers from my pussy, spreading my juices up and around my other entrance. I felt his teeth on my buttock at the same time his finger slid into my ass, and I cried out in surprise and pleasure at the intense sensations those actions caused.

"Oh, sweetie … we are gonna make you feel so good," Jasper murmured, and he gave my other buttock a hard slap.

I yelped, but it felt good. "Oh fuck," I whispered.

"Edward's gonna get you ready for me, okay?" he said, as I felt what must have been lube trickling coldly down my crack and then another finger pushed inside me. It felt so good.

"Oh, wow, that looks so hot, Edward," Jasper murmured. His left arm was over my back and he was playing with my nipple. His right hand gathered my brown hair behind my head and tugged my head up. "That's it, darlin'," he murmured. "You look so pretty like this."

I moaned and gave myself up to the pleasure of being manhandled. Jasper held my hair firmly as his other hand left my breast and glided across my back, then down my hip and underneath, until his fingers found my pussy.

"Oh, sweet Jesus … I can't believe how wet you are, sweetie. You sure are enjoyin' this."

_Well, duh._

I whimpered as he played with my pussy and Edward fingered my ass. It seemed to go on forever. By the time Edward added a third finger, I was relaxed and completely ready." When Jasper, almost at the same time, slipped two fingers in my pussy and thumbed my clit, I was done for. I yelled and swore and came like a wild thing. The feeling was unbelievable.

They kept teasing me through my orgasm until my body stopped shaking. Then Edward said, "She's good and ready now. I don't think I've ever seen her so relaxed."

"Bella, sweetie," Jasper whispered in my ear. "Edward's gonna lie down on his back, and you're gonna get on top of him, okay?"

_Okay? Jesus H. Christ. _

"Mm hm," was all I could manage.

Edward lay down and pulled me on top. His big cock pressed against my belly. I reached down and grabbed him, noticing that he had already put on a condom.

"Bella," he whispered. "You ready?"

The breath hissed out of my as I rubbed his cock against my clit. "Fuck, Edward. What do _you _think?" I guided him into me and held his gaze as he slid in all the way. _Oh. My. God._ I was finally fucking Edward. I had Edward's huge, beautiful cock in me and it was glorious.

"C'mere, beautiful," he said and pulled me down to kiss him and it was perfect - so sweet and loving and passionate at the same time. I started to move, but he stilled me with firm hands on my hips. "You need to stay still, sweetie."

"Why?" I murmured. Then I felt Jasper's hands on me, his fingers rubbing more lube on my ass, and I figured it out. How could I have forgotten? _Oh fucking hell._ This was gonna be interesting …

"Relax, Bella," Jasper murmured. "You're so ready now, it's gonna feel so good. I promise."

I nodded and breathed, "Okay." And then his cock was pushing into me, and I was opening easily for him. It was effortless and painless and exquisite. I moaned loudly as he slid in all the way, and I heard his own gasps as he sheathed himself inside me.

"Oh … fuck … oh … Bella …" he gasped.

I felt tears gather in the corners of my eyes at the extreme pleasure and the intimacy of being filled this way, by both of them.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god …" I kept whispering as I lay on top of Edward and got used to the feeling of having two big cocks inside me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh my god," I whispered again, but I managed to nod. Edward smoothed the hair back from my face and kissed me. Then he put his hands back on my hips. "Okay, now, let us do the work and just give yourself up to it, 'kay?"

I nodded again. _Oh my god._

Edward continued to hold my hips firmly as Jasper started moving gently out and in.

I moaned loudly. I could not believe how good it felt. Jasper's cock was big and it didn't hurt at all. It was fucking heaven. I'd never experienced anything like it. Guys with smaller cocks had fucked me there and it had hurt at first and only became mildly pleasurable for me just before they'd finish. This was completely different.

It must have everything to do with the time they'd taken preparing me. When those other guys had done it, they'd lubed up a finger and their cock, stuck the finger in, wiggled it around once or twice, pulled it out, and pushed their cock in. Not so much fun. Someone should write a manual on anal sex for straight guys. Maybe Jasper. I'd have to talk to him about it. I could provide the photos. It would be a bestseller.

Once Jasper had a good rhythm going, Edward relaxed his grip on my hips a bit and suddenly things got even better. I cried out at Jasper's thrusts moved me forward against Edward, and Edward pushed me back down as Jasper withdrew. Holy hell, this was better than any ride at the fair I'd ever been on. Edward moaned as things started getting better for him too, and the look on his face was fucking beautiful. He opened his mouth and arched his head back as he worked with Jasper to fuck me within an inch of my life.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

It seemed to go on forever, and the pleasure was everywhere and all around. Hearing Jasper's and Edward's sounds of pleasure beneath me and behind me was the icing on the cake.

"Oh … Jesus, Bella … you have the tightest little ass," Jasper moaned, his pace quickening.

Edward was groaning and swearing now, and slamming me down harder and harder on his hard cock. My head was hanging, and I was holding onto him for dear life as we moved together. It was so. Fucking. Good.

"Come on, Bella … let go, "Jasper murmured. "I'm getting so close … but I want you to come first … do you like the way I'm fucking you, darlin'? Do you like my cock in your ass and Edward's cock in your pussy?" He slapped my ass hard with his hand.

And those words and that slap pushed me over the edge and I fell, screaming and shaking and digging my fingers into Edward's shoulders. I think I yelled out something like "Jas-Ed!" as I came like crazy for the third fucking time.

My orgasm was still going when Edward groaned beneath me, and I felt him pulse inside me and tremble beneath me as he climaxed. Jasper gave two more big thrusts and cried out as he found his release and rode through it, keeping us moving until we were all completely sated.

I don't know what happened after that because I lost consciousness. I woke up hours later in the dark, under a warm blanket, cuddling with the two amazing men who had given me one of the best experiences of my life so far.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At brunch the next day, we all ordered the Farmer's Breakfast. There was nothing on the menu called 'The Morning After an Amazing Threesome Breakfast', so it would have to do. We were all starving.

"It was Alice's idea," Edward admitted. "But you have to admit, it was a good one."

"And Alice got you two together?"

Jasper nodded and looked at Edward. He put his fork down and took Edward's free hand. He rubbed his thumb along its top in an affectionate gesture. "About two months ago."

Edward leaned over and kissed Jasper quickly on the lips. Then he looked at me. "I think I might be in love."

I nodded. "Yeah. Me too." I grinned and shook my head. "Well, fuck me."

"Uh …" Jasper started and Edward cleared his throat; we all laughed.

"Fucking Alice," I said, stabbing my sausage. But I wasn't really mad. How could I be? Then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait a minute. Did she make up the magazine and everything? Did I take all those pictures for nothing?"

Edward looked at his food. "Um. Well …"

"Not for nothing, sweetheart. I had a look through them this morning. They're amazing. I'm pretty sure you can do whatever you want with them - sell them, show them, use them in your portfolio. Whatever."

"Really?" His confidence was reassuring.

"And if you ever need more …"

"Jasper and I would be happy to volunteer as models again. And I'll behave better next time."

I grinned and ate a forkful of my eggs, remembering everything that had occurred. "Believe it or not, I have no complaints," I said.

Jasper grinned and Edward laughed.

"Oh, I believe it, darlin'," Jasper said, and I tossed my roll at him. It landed in his lap.

"Oh, sweetie. Next time I'm gonna give you a real spanking." He raised his eyebrows.

"Bring it on." I challenged, and Edward shook his head.

**Well, that is it folks. Hope you enjoyed the ride. If you want a different version, with slash only, check out 'Photoplay – Alternate Ending – Slash Only' on my profile. I will be posting Chapter 4 of that one either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Pandora**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash and mixed threesome. Edward/Bella/Jasper. **

**Here is the additional chapter I promised. Oh, and there will be at least one more after this. And if any of you have missed reading Underworld by LyricalKris you need to read it now. There is a similar dynamic between her Edward/Bella/Jasper and lots of hot lemons featuring all three of them.**

**BPOV**

The next Saturday there was a text message on my cell phone from Jasper:

"_Want to come for pizza tonight? We're buying. Edward says to wear something sexy."_

My heart fluttered in my chest. _Oh boy. Is this what I think it is?_ An invitation to dinner and possibly a very interesting desert?

I messaged him back: _"O-kay … sexy clothes or sexy underwear?"_

The reply was instantaneous: _"Both __ and bring your camera."_

Mmm, A Jasper smiley face. _Gotta love that._ Suddenly there was a big smile on_ my_ face. Bring my camera, huh?

x x x

At six thirty I stood outside Jasper's apartment door with my camera and a bottle of vodka. Yep. The hard stuff. _Hopefully that won't be the only hard stuff on the menu this evening …_

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about our amazing threesome from a week ago. I knew I should be thanking my lucky stars that it had happened at all, and not hoping for a repeat performance, but I couldn't help it. Plus, Jasper kept dropping innuendos and hints of a possible future encounter. And here I was, in a fancy dress and even fancier underwear, waiting for them to answer the door and invite me in for an evening of delightful possibilities.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jasper opened the door. "Hi sweetie! Come in!"

I grinned and held up the vodka. "I figured, it's Saturday: We can do shooters, right?"

He laughed. "Sure. Here, let me take your coat."

"Where's Edward?"

"He's in the bedroom with a dildo in his ass." He laughed as my chin hit the floor. "I'm kidding. Unfortunately. He's running some errands and picking up the pizza."

I swallowed and laughed weakly. "Jeeze, you play dirty."

He grinned and looked me up and down. "Just wait. That's a gorgeous dress, Bella."

"Sexy enough?" I twirled around and the skirt swung up, revealing the tops of my stockings and garters.

He whistled and when I stopped, he lifted up the skirt to see. "Fuck. That's perfect." He let go and the fabric dropped. "I'd better not start without him," he said, almost to himself, as he took the vodka into the kitchen.

I took in my surroundings as I followed him. The apartment was small but clean and nicely decorated. It was in a new building so the finishes and appliances were upgraded and looked fantastic and modern. "Nice place."

"Thanks. My parents helped me buy it. I'm gonna pay them back over the next ten years."

"Sweet. So … what's new?" I asked, putting my camera on the breakfast bar and perching on a stool. "I take it things are going well with Edward?"

He grinned, taking three shot glasses from a cupboard and pouring vodka in two of them. "Very well, thank you. He's so amazing, Bella. Well, you know that."

I nodded. "You're both amazing. In so many ways …" I couldn't help my gaze as it drifted down his torso and rested on the bulge in his jeans.

"Naughty girl," he murmured, handing me a shooter.

I snorted. "Oh Jasper. You have no idea." I giggled, clinking the tiny glass with his and knocking it back quickly.

When Jasper had done the same, he picked up my camera and removed it from its case. "Let's see, shall we?" he said. "I want you to go to my bedroom and take off that dress. Second door on the left." He gestured down the hall.

I stared at him, my stomach clenching with nerves and excitement. "What?"

He smiled. "You heard me, Bella."

"But … Edward …"

" … will be here any minute. Let's give him a little surprise."

I stared at him for a second. Then I turned and started down the hall. Until Jasper's sexy voice stopped me.

"I changed my mind. Take the dress off now. Don't turn around."

"Okay," I whispered. _Jesus Christ._ "But I need you to unzip it."

I heard and felt him approach. Then his fingers were on my neck. He grasped the zipper and pulled it down slowly; too slowly. He was enjoying this. He backed up. "Go on," he said.

I took a deep breath and pushed the sleeves of the dress off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh, Christ …" he said.

I blushed as I felt his eyes on me. I had worn a special bra and panty set that I had purchased from a high-end lingerie store. They were black and pink with frills in all the right places. The matching garter belt held up sheer black stockings. I knew that, combined with the black stilettos, I was a vision out of a straight man's fantasy. From the sounds of Jasper's quickened breathing, he appreciated it too.

I heard the buzzing of the camera as he turned it on. "Don't move." He directed. I stood still as he took several shots from behind me. "Okay, go to the bedroom and wait in front of the bed."

I didn't say anything. I was worried my voice might betray how very excited I was. I walked slowly down the hall and into the room to which he had directed me. It was tidy, like the rest of the apartment, and decorated in blacks and browns: obviously a man's bedroom. The bed was huge, king size no doubt, and covered in what appeared to be high-end linens, and lots of pillows. It looked like it could be featured in a decorating magazine. It wasn't what I'd expected at all. But as a stage for whatever scene might be enacted here tonight, it was perfect.

My musing was interrupted by a warm hand on my bottom. I jumped.

"Jesus …" I turned toward Jasper. My belly brushed the front of his jeans and I felt the swell of his erection. "Sorry. Did I scare you, Bella?"

"I didn't hear you come in the room."

"You were looking at the bed. What were you thinking about?"

I blushed. "All the … possibilities."

He chuckled and let his hand fall to his side. He backed up. "Can I offer you one possibility right now?"

I nodded. _Yes, please._ My eyes wandered over his form as he moved to the large dresser and opened one of its drawers. _Oh oh. What's in there?_ He reached in and took something out, holding it up for me to see.

"Oh … " I realized it was a pair of leather handcuffs.

He raised an eyebrow and twirled them on his finger. _Oh … I remember that finger._ I let a tiny smile form on my face. I was only a little apprehensive and a lot aroused. And very, very intrigued.

"Good girl," he said quietly. "How do you think it will affect Edward to come home and see you laid out on this bed for the both of us? Hmmm?"

I grinned wider and took a deep breath.

"Exactly." He nodded. "Do you need to use the washroom?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, then. Up on the bed, sweetie. On your back."

_Oh, he is so good at this. And other things as I recall …_

I crawled onto the bed and yelped as his hand came down hard on my ass. I'd forgotten about his love of doling out spankings. _Yikes. What am I getting myself into?_ My chest rose and fell as Jasper attached the cuffs to my wrists. He leaned over me; so close that I could smell his intoxicating male scent. It went directly to my nether regions. I squeezed my thighs together in an attempt at some relief.

Of course, Jasper noticed. He checked the restraints to make sure they were secure, then chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart. We haven't even begun."

"When will Edward be here?" I asked breathlessly.

He sat on his knees beside me. I could see the mischief and desire in his very blue eyes. "Any minute."

As if on cue, a buzzing noise sounded from Jasper's pocket. We both looked at it. He grinned as he fished his cell phone out. "I always keep it on vibrate." He put it to his ear. "Hey, baby."

_Speak of the devil._

"Yeah, she's here … what are we doing? Uh … I'm just making her comfortable … Here, talk to her …" he held the phone to my ear.

"Bella …" Edward's voice was warm and welcoming. It made my stomach do flippy things.

"Hi Edward."

"Is Jasper being nice?"

"Jasper's being very nice."

"You sound a little funny."

"I'm on my back."

"You're on your … back?"

"Uh huh."

"Where?"

"The bed."

He groaned. "You guys started without me?" He sounded like a kid who was late for a party.

"I think Jasper's getting me ready for you. He's hardly touched me."

Jasper sat near me, a grin on his face.

"Fuck," Edward said. "I'll be there soon, sweetie."

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Hurry the fuck up."

"Okay, bye." His voice was tight and anxious.

Jasper put the phone back in his pocket and stood up. "Are you okay like this? I don't want to touch you until he gets here …" the way his eyes roamed over me belied his statement. "If I stay in this room …" he ran a hand through his wavy blond hair.

"I'm fine. I'll call if I need anything."

"Bella, you look amazing. So fucking beautiful and sexy. When Edward sees you like this he'll jizz his fucking pants."

"Oh, I hope not," I pouted. "If there's any jizzing tonight, I want it on me or in me."

Jasper stared at me and licked his lips. "Fuck. I love it when you talk like that."

I winked at him. "Go wait for your boyfriend, Jasper."

x x x

About ten minutes later, I heard the front door open and soft voices from the kitchen. I closed my eyes, trying to keep a handle on my excitement, but I felt a surge of wetness knowing they were both nearby.

The next thing I heard was Edward's voice from the doorway. "Oh … fuck, Bella. Jesus fucking Christ …"

I opened my eyes to the best sight ever. Edward, in black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt, stood slightly in front of Jasper in the doorway. Jasper snaked an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek as he said, "Surprise."

I smiled at Edward's stunned and hungry expression. "Surprise," I said with a little smile.

"Jasper," he said, his eyes on me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Did you get the pizza?" I asked.

He nodded. His eyes drifted over my body as he pulled Jasper's hand down to press against the front of his pants. His mouth opened and he gasped as Jasper rubbed him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Not for pizza," I whispered, my eyes locked on Jasper's slowly moving hand. "I want to watch a show first …"

x x x

**Thanks for reading.**

**Pandora**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash and mixed threesome. Edward/Bella/Jasper. **

**So sorry about the big tease of the last chapter. Here is what you've been waiting for and will be the final chapter that I will be writing for this story. The absolute final chapter of Story of E (a future-take) will post on Monday. I need to get some expert advice about something in the chapter this weekend.**

**My e-book, EXPOSURE, is now available! Please see my profile for where to purchase it, if you are at all interested. **

**BPOV**

Suddenly, Jasper's hands were undoing Edward's jeans and pushing them and his boxers down. I gasped as Edward's big cock was freed and immediately circled by Jasper's hand. Edward groaned and looked down at himself in shock as Jasper stroked his hard-on and pressed close.

"Fuck me sideways," I murmured as I watched, my eyes glued to the scene unfolding before me.

Edward moaned and placed his hand over Jasper's again, guiding his movements and grimacing in pleasure. His eyebrows knit together and he watched his and Jasper's hands slide over his cock again and again. He panted, "fuck," and looked at me.

I whimpered when his eyes met mine. _He _whimpered when Jasper pulled his hand away and backed up. Jasper stood a few feet away from Edward, looking him over with hungry eyes, and said, "Take off your clothes," in a husky voice.

Edward did so, looking at me the whole time.

_Fuck, he is beautiful._ It frustrated me that I couldn't touch him and I pulled against my restraints.

"Be patient, Bella," Jasper said. "You wanted a show; we'll give you one." He turned to Edward, who now stood naked at the foot of the bed. "Now take off mine."

_Oh my god, yes, yes, yes_ … my brain was screaming as Edward moved toward Jasper. My breathing was quick and desperate with the anticipation of watching them together. It was so different from the photo-shoot, because then I'd been totally in control and never imagined either of them would come near me. Now I was handcuffed to Jasper's bed and at their mercy. And I knew that, when they were finished showing off, they'd be on me. My clit throbbed at that prospect. My eyes were wide as saucers as I watched the scene unfold before me.

This time, Jasper's cobalt gaze locked with mine as Edward slowly and deliberately unbuttoned his shirt. Edward's eyes raked over Jasper's naked torso as he pushed the shirt off and to the floor.

"Suck his nipples!"

Jasper raised his eyebrows in surprise at my outburst and Edward glanced over with a grin before doing exactly as I'd requested. And, fuck me, if seeing his gorgeous lips close on Jasper's left nipple wasn't one of the hottest freaking things I'd ever seen.

Jasper gasped and looked down at the top of Edward's head as his hands came up and twined in his lover's hair. "Oooh, fuck," he said. "That feels so good …"

Edward grinned and teased the little barbell with his tongue as I watched, my mouth open, my breaths quick. The fact that I couldn't move or touch myself made this all the more exciting.

I watched as Edward's hands fumbled with Jasper's belt and the fly of his jeans, at the same time that he slid his mouth to Jasper's right nipple and teased it with his tongue. Jasper moaned gently as Edward pushed his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, freeing Jasper's cock. Edward grabbed it and stroked a couple of times, pulling more sexy noises out of his boyfriend's open mouth.

"Oh my god," I whimpered and they both looked over at me. They looked at each other. Then, Edward let go of Jasper and Jasper finished undressing. "No, don't stop," I murmured.

They chuckled and came toward me, crawling onto the bed on each side of me, looking like two Greek gods, their expressions full of mischief.

"Bella, sweetie, we've just begun," Jasper whispered, his hands ghosting up the sensitive skin of my thigh to the garters that held my stocking. Edward did the same on the other side. My head turned from one to the other, watching as they unclasped the garters and pulled the tops of my stockings down to my knees. They reached up and each took a hold of the waistband of my panties, peeling them down and off over my stockings and stilettos.

I watched them as they slowly and carefully divested me of everything but my stockings and shoes. Edward looked me over from head to foot with hungry eyes and said, "Jasper, get the fucking camera."

In no time, Jasper was aiming the lens of my camera and shooting me in this vulnerable state. But I couldn't care less because Edward lay next to me, his head propped on one hand, his other hand tracing along the inside of my thigh, his hot hard cock pressing wetly against my hip. When his fingers glided up and ghosted over my neatly trimmed pussy, I gasped and shuddered.

"Edward, look … she's wet the sheets already," Jasper said, putting the camera on the dresser and getting on the bed. Edward glanced between my legs as I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"Jesus, you're right," he said.

"Sorry."

"Oh, honey," Jasper murmured. "Don't be sorry. It's very flattering. And very … fucking … hot …"

Suddenly there were gentle fingers slipping between my slick folds and I opened my eyes as Edward bent to press his lips to mine. I moaned and opened my lips as his tongue slipped between them. The fingers teasing my pussy slipped easily deep inside at the same time and I bucked off the bed in delight as they skillfully pumped in and out, in and out, then pressed deep and rubbed against a spot far inside. I groaned loudly into Edward's mouth as I came in waves and bursts, trembling and shaking underneath their talented hands and lips.

"Bella … Bella … can I fuck you?" Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled away from my mouth. "I want to fuck you again."

I nodded. "Yes, fuck yes, do it … please, Edward." I opened my eyes to see him unroll a condom onto his incredible length and position himself between my relaxed thighs. Oh yes – I was so ready for this.

Jasper lay on the bed beside me and gently caressed my belly and breasts as he watched his lover slide his cock slowly into me. It felt so incredibly good. Edward and I both moaned as he slid into the hilt and Jasper cursed under his breath.

"Oh fuck, Bella," Edward moaned, covering me with his body and moving slowly inside me. "You feel so nice around my cock …"

"Oh …" was all I could say as he fucked me gently while Jasper watched with a hooded gaze. I could feel the pleasure building again as Edward moved a bit faster and Jasper turned my face to his and kissed me deeply. Then he pulled away and grabbed Edward's chin roughly, locking his lips to the other man's moaning mouth. I watched in fascination as they kissed. Edward moved more frantically inside me, panting and grunting and kissing Jasper desperately.

"Oh fuck yes!" I cried out as I shuddered and came again, hanging onto Edward's biceps, my eyes glued to their joined mouths.

Jasper pulled away suddenly and smacked Edward hard on the behind. "Edward, come … come now … fucking do it, baby …"

Edward yelled out, "fuuuck!" and his movements quickened as, with another slap from jasper, he came, groaning and shaking above me and driving his cock so deep inside me, I'm not sure I'd ever been touched there before.

I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the weight of him on me and the feel of him still inside me as we both recovered. He was kissing my cheeks and ears with little tiny kisses. He reached above me and undid the cuffs, setting my hands free. Then he groaned and I felt him thrust against me. I opened my eyes to a beautiful sight:

Jasper stared down at me with lust-filled eyes as he slowly pushed his cock into Edward.

"Oh fuck …" I whispered, " Oh yeah."

I grabbed Edward's face and made him look at me. He whimpered, closed his eyes, then opened them. He groaned as Jasper pushed fully into him.

"How does it feel, Edward?" I asked, probing his gaze for the truth. "How does Jasper's cock feel in your ass?"

He groaned and grimaced in pleasure before murmuring, "So good, Bella. Do you feel me getting hard inside you?"

"Yes … I feel you. You feel so good inside me, baby," And he did; so, so good.

"You both look so hot," Jasper said. "I'm gonna fuck you both right now."

Edward and I moaned in unison, as Jasper started moving. His thrusts into Edward pushed Edward into me, and Edward's cock was quickly turning to steel and hitting the sensitive spots inside me.

_This. Is. Fucking. Epic._ was all I could think as they fucked each other and me at the same time.

"Oh Jesus, Edward … I fucking love your tight ass, baby," Jasper breathed as he thrust harder.

"How does it feel, Jasper?" I asked, reaching down to Edward's fine bottom. I grabbed his ass and spread him for Jasper. Edward groaned and Jasper pumped harder. "Oh fuck yeah … it feels like fucking heaven, Bella … that's it, spread him wide for me, sweetie … you like that, Edward?"

But Edward was groaning and his cock was so hard inside me. He kissed me hard and then wrenched his mouth away. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come … I'm gonna come …"

"Me too," Jasper and I panted together. We all chuckled for a second. Then, one after the other, we came. Edward first, then me, then Jasper, in a flurry of pleasure noises and curses and convulsing flesh. Our communal orgasm seemed to go on forever, since it was a chain effect.

I forced my eyes to stay open and watched the two men as they found the pleasure of release, and it was an image that would stay with me forever. We cuddled together, the three of us, and whispered endearments and compliments and words of friendship and love until sleep overtook us.

**Hope that was okay. I was a bit rushed this week but wanted to finish it for you.**

**Pandora**


End file.
